Past Memories, Hidden Secrets
by Akane Tendo
Summary: Heyz~^^. This is the first part to my continuous series. It is not about the infamous trio, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but revolve around two other special but neglected people...PLEASE read it! Don't forget to review!


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and everything doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the author J. K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a HP fic. I have only one word: Enjoy.  
  
Past Memories, Hidden Secrets  
PART 1  
  
As the class period ended, the many students stampeded out of the Transfiguration class like a bunch of wild stricken animals. After the commotion had subsided, the only person left standing, for the desks and chairs were upturned, was Hermione Granger.   
  
As she retrieved some books that had fled from her hands and onto the floor, she groaned to see that there was a footprint imprinted by a fleeing student. However, Hermione was not one least bit shocked.   
  
The class had been in the middle of handing out the term paper grades and had not finished doing so. Professor McGonnagall, as you can surely imagine, had dispensed very troublesome and harsh grades to Hermione's fellow classmates.   
  
Gathering her books and wand, Hermione marched up to Professor McGonnagall's desk and asked, "Professor McGonnagall, could you possibly tell me what I-"   
  
"You received a perfect A+ Ms. Granger," replied a beaming Professor McGonnagall.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that the facts contained in the term paper in how to transform animals from fruits and vegetables would be efficient," replied an anxious Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonnagall reassuringly praised, "Ms. Granger, no need for worry. You're paper was the best out of the whole class. I might even say out of all the years I have taught."  
  
Hermione grinned happily. "Oh, thank you!" Acting quite as her own self though, she continued on and eagerly questioned, "But could you please possibly show me how to transform a chair into an animal? Oh please?" Shaking her head while laughing good-naturedly, Professor McGonnagall's answer was rudely cut off by a sound coming from the doorway.   
  
Hermione swerved her head around in response to the creaking behind her. She was not surprised to see Harry and Ron standing at the door entrance.  
  
An agitated and a very annoyed Ron demanded, "Herm, what's keeping you up so long?"  
  
Smirking, Professor McGonnagall replied smugly, "Why Mr. Weasley, would you also care to know what your term paper grade is?"  
  
Ron turned green at the thought of his term paper that he had handed in half done.  
Harry chuckled and watched this amusingly, for what a holiday match Ron's red hair and green face made!   
  
"What about your grade, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry's face paled at the remembrance of the condition of the paper he had handed in. It had been stepped on several times and then had been scratched into falling pieces by Crookshanks.  
  
Swallowing the knot forming in his throat, he managed to audibly say, "N-no thank you, Professor McGonnagall."  
  
As an awkward and uncomfortable silence engulfed the classroom like a heavy fog, Hermione impatiently cut in. "I'll be out soon! Would you two just wait for a minute?"   
  
A nervously sweating Ron, all-too-quickly retorted, "No no, take your time Herm, me and Harry will be waiting outside!"   
  
Harry and Ron quickly sped out of the room as fast as lightning. Professor McGonnagall raised an eyebrow while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry about those two Professor, I- oh!" Hermione blushed a crimson red for she had knocked over some items on Professor McGonnagall's desk. As she stooped to pick up the items that had fallen on the floor, Hermione's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets and as might as well have popped out.  
  
For on the floor lay an envelope, yellow, tattered, and old with age that read:  
  
To my love, Miverva  
  
From, Albus  
  
  
A/N: I will repeat it. This is my first attempt at HP fanfiction so please don't be too critical! I wrote this because I was bored. If you liked this, or even didn't like this, I know you'll absolutely love my friends' work. They include the work of Alexandra Granger, Minnie, and ~*TigerLily*~.  



End file.
